Poison Bee
Nathan Herring, better known as Poison Bee is a professional CAW wrestler that competed on the independent circuit for nearly 3 years before being discovered by Wrestling Heaven. Poison Bee was barely getting by doing what he was doing, then Wrestling Heaven found him and offered him a big time contract. Poison Bee's dream is to win a championship in any CAW Wrestling company. Poison Bee is also a former TNE, TNCA, NAW, and WTWE Superstar. Poison Bee is also a member of the BFWH, V-WWE , WACW, BRAWL, WAF, EDF, and NO-CW rosters. Poison Bee also competed in the BRAWL World Tag Team Championship tournament. Wrestling Heaven Poison Bee competes on the SmackDown Roster, along with one of his trainers, the Big Show and his brother, Wrestling Heaven World Heavyweight Champion, the Dragon Slayer. Poison Bee looks forward to being able to challenge his brother for the Wrestling Heaven World Heavyweight Championship. He has a long way to go before that happens. However, on August 1st, 2011, Poison Bee was traded to Raw for Goldberg, and Poison Bee defeated Goldberg to win his first ever Championship: the Wrestling Heaven Championship. At Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions, Poison Bee overcame the odds by successfully defending the Wrestling Heaven Championship against Stone Cold, John Cena, and MVP. At Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash, Poison Bee lost his title to John Cena. World Alliance Championship Wrestling Recently, Poison Bee has joined the WACW roster. Even though WACW has not premiered yet, the Poison Bee can't wait to make his debut. Blood Fire War Hate Poison Bee competed in the return webmatch losing to RSJ by DQ. In the next webmatch Poison Bee won a fatal 4 way match. In the first episode Poison Bee lost to Ryan Emerson. In the second episode Poison Bee made quick work of Ross Samuel Jones. In the third episode Poison Bee defeated Eighteen. In episode 4 Poison Bee lost a TLC match where winner gets first pick of the BFWH Championship match. In episode 5 Poison Bee won again as he defeated the Debuting Danny Kace. In episode 6 Poison Bee lost to Trevor Morris. In episode 7 Poison Bee won a hell in a cell match for the BFWH Championship but he was not officially in the match so he had the title stripped of him. The next week Poison Bee would smash Regals head through a window. In episode 9 Poison Bee took on Monzer Mazaydeh but the match ended in a double count out. Mazaydeh and Poison Bee had the rematch where Poison Bee won and became the #1 contender for the BFWH Championship. In episode 11 The team of Poison Bee, Tyson & Ryan Duggan would defeat Trevor Morris, Monzer Mazaydeh & Ryan Emerson. In episode 12 Poison Bee defeated Alex Rodgers and he picked the TV Champion to face Trevor Morris. In episode 13 Poison Bee lost against Trevor Morris in a last man standing match. In episode 14 Poison Bee lost to Junior Fa'afili. In episode 16 Poison Bee and Allister Cross lost to Jesse Beard & Eighteen. On episode 17 the BFWH fans picked that Poison Bee would face Jesse Beard where Poison Bee won. On episode 25, Poison Bee went one-on-one with Junior Fa'afili in a Ring Of Fire Match for the BFWH Television Championship, which was won by Junior Fa'afili. In episode 26 Poison Bee won a battle royal to earn another BFWH Television Championship match. In episode 26 Poison Bee teamed up with Kentai in a losing effort against Junior Fa'afili and Kiho Suzuki. In episode 28 Poison Bee beat Kiho Suzuki. In episode 30 Poison Bee had another chance for the BFWH Television Championship where he lost again to Junior Fa'afili. Virtual World Wrestling Entertainment On February 19, 2012, Poison Bee was confirmed to be a member of the V-WWE roster. Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League On March 12, 2012, it was confirmed that Poison Bee and Ryan Lee would be taking the places of Haduken and Rick Acid in the BRAWL World Tag Team Championship tournament at BRAWL Golden Uprising. In the first round, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee defeated the Immortal Lovers (Shawn Dynasty and Immortal Steven). However, Poison Bee did all the work in that match. In the second round, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee defeated Blk_Out 2.0 (Lil Jazz and Guerilla Black) by countout because Guerilla Black was distracted by beating the holy hell out of Ryan Lee on the outside and he didn't pay attention to the referee's count. In the finals, Poison Bee and Ryan Lee were set to face the Canadian Males (Edge and Christian), but Poison Bee walked out on Ryan Lee right after the bell rung. This caused the Canadian Males to become the first ever BRAWL World Tag Team Champions. On May 29, 2012, Poison Bee had become an official member of the BRAWL roster. Later in the show, Ryan Lee called out Poison Bee. A Contract vs. Career Match was immediately made between the two, in which Poison Bee won in about seven seconds. Wrestling Aggression Federation On August 2, 2012, Poison Bee made his WAF debut on WAF Episode 1. Poison Bee lost his first match to Chris Corre. On Episode 3, Poison Bee lost to Mordecai. On Episode 4, Poison Bee and Chris Corre lost to The Enlightenment. Elite Dynasty Federation On August 19, 2012 Poison Bee made his EDF debut on EDF Wrestling Episode 2. He was the first one eliminated in an Elimination Style Triple Threat Match against Michael Greengrich and current Champion, Chris Corre for the EDF New Breed Championship. Then entered the rumble on EDF Showtime episode 2 and was eliminated by Chris Corre. At EDF Collision, Poison Bee was the first entrant in the 10-Man Over The Top Rope Battle Royal to determine the first ever EDF North American Champion. Poison Bee eliminated Haduken and then he was eliminated by Andrew Hunter. Later that night, Poison Bee accepted David Erro's open challenge for the BRAWL/UWF Jobber Championship and squashed Erro. After the match, Poison Bee was attacked by Louden Styles. He was put on the injured list by Louden Styles. New Outback Championship Wrestling On August 22, 2012, Poison Bee made his NO-CW debut on Episode 2 - "Crowning of a Champion." He lost to John Blackrose in a Quarterfinal Match of the NO-CW Championship Tournament. Defunct/Former Leagues 'Total Non-Stop CAW Action' On Novmeber 26, 2011, Poison bee was confirmed to be a memeber of the TNCA roster. Sadly, the company disbanded before he could make his in-ring debut. 'Total Non-Stop Entertainment' On September 20th, 2011, the Poison Bee was confirmed for TNE in a street fighting Style. Poison Bee made his TNE Debut in the episode 9 Gauntlet defeating xXx, Ryan Baxter and Patriota but lost to Monzer Mazaydeh. In the episode 10 Draft Poison Bee was the second pick and said to start an era. On episode 12 SmackDown Poison Bee won a TNE Lockdown qualflier against Kid Punk but lost the match in the Chamber. In episode 13 RAW Poison Bee lost a TNE King of the Ring qualflier to Dude. The same week on SmackDown Poision Bee randomly attacked xXx and took his place in his match against Dude where he beat him for a finals spot in the King of the Ring tournment, after the match he was attacked by xXx with a steel pipe. At TNE King of the Ring Poison Bee was crowned King of the Ring has has a chance for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship at TNE Wrestlemania. On episode 16 Poison Bee teamed up with Lord of Darkness in a losing effort against Ryan Baxter & Dude. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania the TNE World Heavyweight Championship is on the line between Ryan Baxter & Poison Bee. Poison Bee was victorious in this match to win his first ever Championship in TNE. 'New Age Wrestling' Poison Bee made his NAW debut on the 6/4/12 NAW South Webmatch when he defeated Dwayne Chambers. Sadly, Poison Bee was released from NAW on June 5, 2012. 'World Triumphant Wrestling Entertainment' Poison Bee Bee made his WTWE debut in a tag team match teaming up with then WTWE Champion: Suicide to team up against the team of Dwayne Chambers and AJ Styles. However, Styles was found knocked out backstage, so John Cena replaced him in the match. Sadly, Poison Bee and Suicide lost that match. After that, Poison Bee had being proving how dominant he was after that by defeating superstar after superstar on the Beatdown roster. Poison Bee even invaded the Nitro brand and defeted Santino Marella. CAW legend, Lemarcus Carter even said, "His name might be a little stupid, but he is definitely impressive." At WTWE Above The Limit, Poison Bee competed in the Beatdown Money In The Bank ladder match alongside Drew McIntyre (winner), Sheamus, John Morrison, Ted DiBiase, and David Otunga. Even though Poison Bee's WTWE career has been like a roller coaster, he promises to win a title very soon. However, the company ended before Poison Bee could get his hands on a title. Family Dragon Slayer (Brother) In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Awesome Facecrusher- Top Rope Spinning Facecrusher (2011) *Fireman Carry Cutter (TNE) (2011 - 2011) *'Poison Bomb (2011 -' *'Fatal Sting - Bicycle Kick (2011 -' Signature Moves *'Triple German Suplex (2011 -' *'Spear (2011 -' Wrestling Themes *"Colors" by Crossfade *"Last Resort" by Papa Roach (Heel Theme) *"The Good Life" by Three Days Grace (Wrestling Heaven Champion Theme) *"End Of An Era" by Low-Key (TNE Theme, WTWE Above The Limit Theme) *'"'''Forever In Your Hands" by All That Remains (Unused TNCA Theme) *'"Waiting" by Not Forgotten''' Championships & Accomplishments Wrestling Heaven *Wrestling Heaven Championship (1x) Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE King of the Ring (Season 1 Winner) *TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1x) (Final) Category:Superstars Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:BFWH Category:Commentators Category:NO-CW